My First Blind Date
by theMENTALalchemist
Summary: Sequel to Break Time Entertainment. Morgan tries to set Reid up on a blind date, but the doctor refuses. When Reid figures out who his date is and wants to leave, Morgan resorts to blackmail. Can Reid have a good time? Hotch/Reid fluff. Enjoy. :


"Come on, Pretty Boy. Live a little!"

"No, Morgan."

"You don't know how to have a good time."

"You're right, I don't."

"Then learn!"

"Morgan! Leave me alone!"

Derek Morgan had never heard Spencer Reid use that tone of voice before. The doctor almost never yelled.

"Alright, suit yourself."

"What's up?" Emily Prentiss asked, poking her nose into their conversation.

"It's nothing," Reid answered quickly. Morgan sighed.

"He won't let me set him up on a blind date."

Emily's eyes widened. "Oh, come on, Reid! You deserve to have a date. You've been working overtime lately."

"Yeah, that's because Morgan keeps sneaking some of his files onto my desk when he thinks I'm not looking," Reid said as he flipped through a file while sitting at his desk. There was literally a mountain of papers and files in front of him. He looked up at Morgan's shocked face. "You thought I wasn't watching, am I right?"

"He's not the only one…" Prentiss admitted quietly.

"Yeah, I know," the doctor replied, going back to his file.

Morgan sighed again. "It's two against one, Reid. Plus, I've already told your date that you were coming. Think about how disappointed they would be if you didn't show."

Emily looked at Derek and mouthed, "Nice one!" with a smile.

Reid put the file down and rested his head in his hands. He hated making others feel bad…

"Fine," he finally muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"I said, fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine I'll go!" Spencer shouted as he stood up.

"Whoa, Reid," Prentiss said.

"Calm down, Pretty Boy." Morgan grabbed Reid's shoulders and forced him to sit.

"Sorry, guys," Reid apologized as he sat. With a sigh he asked, "What time, and where?"

_I like not only to be loved, but to be told I am loved. –George Elliot_

Spencer reluctantly entered the small café and began looking around for his date. He clutched a single rose in his hand. It was then that he spotted Aaron Hotchner seated by himself at a table in the back, looking over the menu.

Spencer approached the man. "Hotch?" he asked.

Hotchner looked up from the menu. "Reid?" he asked back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a… date," he sighed. "You?"

"Same here." Hotch answered. "I'm looking for someone with a rose." Hotchner held out a rose of his own for the doctor to see.

"Me too," Reid said in a surprised tone, holding out his rose. Their eyes widened together as they realized what was happening. "Damn you, Morgan!" he hissed under his breath. Spencer pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the other agent's number.

"What's up genius?" Morgan answered the call.

"You tell me what's up," Reid demanded. "Did you set me up on a blind date with Hotch?"

"Guilty as charged," Derek laughed.

"This is not funny, Morgan," Reid snapped. "I'm coming over there right now." He began to walk away from the table in the back of the café.

"Hold up, kid."

Reid stopped. "What?" he asked.

"Remember when I made you sing that song in the office?"

"Yeah, what about it?" _How could I forget?_ Reid asked himself sarcastically.

"Garcia has the entire thing on tape.

The doctor froze. "W-what…?"

"And if you don't stay on that date I swear, I will email that video to everyone in your contacts list."

Reid hung up on his so-called friend and sat down across from Hotch. "So, what's on the menu?" he asked, reaching across the table to hand his rose to his date.

_Love is a game that two can play and both can win. –Eva Gabor_

"I'm telling you, he's a genius in the making!" Aaron gloated to Reid about his son as the two walked to Aaron's car through the chilly December air. "He is so smart. He could be the next Spencer Reid."

Reid smiled. "A Mini-Reid." He laughed, and Aaron joined in.

Unknowingly, the older man suddenly grabbed the younger's hand. He pulled away instantly. "Your hands are freezing, Reid," he said. He looked the doctor over. His nose and cheeks were bright red and he looked a bit pale. "You look cold."

"No, I'm alright," the doctor lied.

Hotchner removed his jacket and held it out for him. "Take it, I'm not even cold," he offered.

Spencer was about to refuse when he saw white snowflakes beginning to drift from the dark sky overhead. The white flakes were prominently visible as they landed in Hotch's dark hair. "Keep it," he finally replied.

Hotchner took the jacket and draped it over the young doctor's shoulders. "Take it anyways," he said, puling his date close.

Reid felt his cheeks burn. He was relieved when they reached Hotch's car, but upset that Hotch had to let go of him.

"S-so…" Spencer stammered. "I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah," Hotch replied, removing his keys from his pocket and sticking them into the lock on the door. "See you." He was about to get in his car when Spencer stopped him.

"Hotch," Reid said.

"Yes, Reid?"

"I had a good time," the doctor admitted.

Hotchner smiled and walked towards the younger man. "Me too," he said as he wrapped his arms around Spencer. He leaned forward and caught the young doctor's lips in a sweet kiss.

Spencer was surprised when Hotch kissed him, and at first, he wanted to run away he was so embarrassed. Nevertheless, he closed his eyes and submitted to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and allowed Aaron to deepen the kiss.

Hotch ran his fingers through his lover's hair and held his close. Slowly and reluctantly, he ended the kiss and went back to his car. Be fore getting in the driver's seat, he turned to Reid and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Good night, Spencer."

Spencer smiled back at him. "Good night, Aaron," he replied before making his way to his own car. All he could do for the rest of the night was smile.

_A kiss is a lovely trick disguised by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. –Ingrid Bergman_

Just like any normal day, Reid entered the BAU bullpen and sat down at his desk. He looped his messenger bag around the back of his chair and immediately went to looking over files and making reports.

"Hey there, Pretty Boy," Morgan greeted the doctor as he wandered over to his desk. "So how'd it go last night?"

"Fine," Spencer replied, looking over a file.

"Did you swap DNA?" he asked with a laugh.

Reid looked up at him. "What?" he questioned, slightly tilting his head to one side like a puppy.

Morgan sighed. "Kissing, Genius. Did you kiss?"

"Maybe, maybe not," the doctor replied, going back to his file. "Hey could you do me a favor? Tell Hotch I have something to give him, and I'll be in his office in a minute."

"I'll do it," Prentiss answered, hearing Reid's request. She walked past his desk an up the steps to Hotchner's office.

"Thanks, Emily," he said, waving a 'good morning' to her as she passed. "Morgan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kid," Morgan replied, leaning against the doctor's desk.

"How did you know I liked Hotch?"

Morgan laughed, remembering the other day in the office. "You left that nice drawing on your desk when you left that day," he giggled.

"Oh, yeah. That," Reid blushed, remembering the thing he had attempted to protect. "And also, how did you convince Hotch to go on a blind date? And that he… liked me too?"

"I saw his reaction when he saw the paper," Morgan answered simply.

"Did anyone else see it?" Spencer asked quickly.

"No, kid. I took it." Morgan smiled. "That's how I convinced Hotch. I told him that if he didn't go, I'd show the whole team. You should have seen his face! He got so red!"

"D-do you still have it?" Reid asked quietly.

"You bet."

"Can I have it back?"

"Hell no!"

"Reid," someone called. Spencer looked up and saw Hotch standing outside his office.

"I gotta go," Spencer said, grabbing his bag and heading to his superior's office. Morgan patted him on the back as he went, silently wishing him good luck.

Reid entered the room and Hotch closed the door behind them. "You wanted to give me something?" Aaron asked, standing in front of the young doctor.

"Yeah," Reid replied, opening his brown bag. He pulled out Hotchner's dark jacket, neatly folded up so that it would fit in the bag. "I believe this belongs to you," he said with a smile, handing the jacket to his lover.

Hotchner smiled back. "Thank you, Spencer," he said, taking his jacket and placing it on his desk.

"Oh, I have one more thing," Reid said, stepping a bit closer to Aaron.

"What is it?" Hotchner asked.

"Just this," the doctor said before he kissed the man before him. It lasted a few moments, then Spencer pulled back. "See you around, Aaron."

Hotch stood in silence for a second, looking at the door before calling the other agent's name. "Reid!" he called back the young man to his office for a moment.

"Yes, Hotch?" he reappeared in the doorway, answering to his superior's call.

"I love you, Spencer," Aaron admitted with a smile.

Reid suddenly turned as red as a fire truck. He wanted to respond, but his tongue was tied. His mouth hung open for a moment before actually spoke anything. "I gotta go," he said quickly, not daring to look Aaron in the eyes. With his bag draped around him, Spencer ran out of the office and through the bullpen area, almost knocking over poor JJ as she carried coffee for he fellow BAU team members. He then stopped, apologized and steadied her, took his coffee, and continued to run.

"What was that about?" JJ asked Hotch as he came out of his office to get his coffee.

"I just gave him the day off," Hotch answered her, sipping his hot beverage. "He's been working so hard lately. Any cases yet?"

"Got nothing, sorry," JJ replied as she handed out hot drinks.

Hotchner looked at Reid's desk. "Morgan, take some of Reid's files."

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Don't think I haven't been watching. Take back the files you put there yesterday."

Morgan sighed and followed orders. Everyone went back to work and Hotch returned to his office. As he picked up the jacket to move it under the desk, a note fell out of one of the folds. Aaron picked up the note and read it over, a smile spreading across his face. Spencer sure had some cute ways of admitting his love, too. Only those four simple words could've made Hotch smile like this.

_I love you, too._

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. –Lao Tzu_


End file.
